Miraculous: Pride month drabbles
by LouCollins
Summary: Parejas disparejas de todo tipo en el mes del orgullo LGBT, diferentes puntos de vista y diferentes maneras de ver la sexualidad. Algunos drabbles pueden llegar a ser para mayores.
1. Melodía del corazón

¡Hola hola!  
Bueno, dejaré una nota al final para explicar que es esto.  
Miraculous no me pertenece, es de Thomas Astruc a mí solo se me ocurrieron estas ideas y me lancé a escribir

-.-

Orientación del día:

Gay: Persona, especialmente un hombre que siente atracción hacia alguien de su mismo sexo.

Pareja: Chat Noir x Luka

Palabras: 434  
-.-.-.-.-.-

_La melodía del corazón_

-.-

Con un paso sigiloso camino por la cubierta del barco, buscando ese camino a los camarotes que ya había hecho muchas veces antes y ahora estaba grabado a fuego en su memoria. Con su mano enguantada abrió la puerta de la habitación, encontrándose con el dueño de la habitación sentado relajadamente en su cama mientras sus manos paseaban suavemente por las cuerdas de las guitarras.

Él siempre producía melodías hipnotizantes, tan relajantes como el agua en la cual se mecía suavemente el barco.

Sin dudarlo se acercó de la manera más silenciosa posible, pero él músico ya sabía que se encontraba en su espacio porque sus bellos ojos azules se dirigieron hacía el intruso de la habitación sin temor, pero si con un profundo amor que solo le dedicaba a él desde hacía tiempo.

El rubio vestido de gatos no dudó en acortar la distancia hasta subirse en la cama y acurrucarse al lado del oji-azules. Se había vuelto costumbre que todas las noches escapará de su prisión de oro que cada vez lo sofocaba más por el simple hecho de ser como era.

El barco se había vuelto su refugio, la música de su corazón había encontrado su letra y no era como la de todos los que pintaban como "normales", era diferente. Algo que al principio lo asustó.

Creía que iba a ser lo peor; por eso en las noches huía para escapar de su realidad. Hasta que una vez terminó en la cubierta del barco encontrándose con el joven que ahora estaba acariciando las hebras doradas detrás de sus falsas orejas de gato; ambos sabían que eso lo relajaba y hacía ronronear.

-La melodía de tu corazón está disonante, imagino que no fue un buen día chat Noir.- él siempre sabía cómo sonaba su corazón desde esa primera noche que azul con verde chocó de manera tan fugaz creando esa conexión especial que al joven héroe le asustó pero que él otro no temió.

-Ni te lo imaginas, solo quiero descansar- fue su única respuesta pero Luka no necesitaba más palabras para comprender a Chat Noir, desde esa primera noche el sonido de su corazón había encontrado una sinfonía en él que entendía de manera tan perfecta, una melodía que quería escuchar todas las noches.

Estaba orgulloso de escoger esa melodía, estaba feliz de que hubiesen descubierto ese pequeño amor que crecía día a día. Porque, estaba orgulloso de no quedarse encerrado en los estándares de la sociedad, aunque sabía que ambos debían proteger esa melodía de la crítica de los demás.

Estaba orgulloso de seguir la melodía de su corazón.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, estaba en mi Facebook de lo más normal y de repente me encuentro un calendario del pride month y pensé "¡Hey, debería escribir algunas cosillas sobre este mes!" Y de allí nació esto que en verdad solo cayó en este fandom because es el que más leo.

No prometo actualizar seguido, ni seguir una historia lineal porque en verdad no sé que hago.


	2. Primer día de primavera

Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes. Yo solo vengo a usarlos para historias cortas que se me ocurren.

-.-.-.-

Orientación del día:

Lesbianismo: atracción sexual entre 2 mujeres

Pareja: Marinette x Kagami

Palabras: 998

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Primer día de Primavera

-.-.-.-

Como siempre a Marinette se quedado dormida, llegando tarde a la clase de Miss Mendelev por lo que se tuvo que quedar después de clases en el salón y salir más tarde del instituto.

El castigo había durado mucho más que las clases de esgrima, cuando salió ya no había nadie en el instituto. O eso creía porque la Reina del Hielo estaba esperando a fuera de la entrada del Françoise Dupont a que saliese la franco-china para encararla.

-Marinette, ¿Me permites un momento? - pregunto Kagami con su seriedad habitual

-Ehm, ho-hola Kagami… Si, ¿Quieres caminar? - la franco-china no esperaba que la joven japonesa se quedará hasta tarde para hablar con ella.

-Me parece bien- Kagami entrelazo su brazo derecho con el izquierdo de Marinette y ambas se encaminaron hacia la plaza –Hoy saliste más tarde de lo usual. - 

Desde hacía meses Marinette se quedaba en las clases de esgrima para admirar a Adrien, pero hacía un mes que Kagami le había ofrecido una tregua por el corazón del modelo rubio. Se habían vuelto cercanas, mucho más cercanas de lo que esperaba.

La franco-china empezó a conocer las facetas de la joven a la que llamaban Reina del Hielo, tenía un carácter serio porque en su posición social y cultural debía mantener siempre una apariencia neutral para enfrentarse a cualquier situación, aunque cuando estaba con personas de confianza mostraba sonrisas fugaces que se quedaban un largo rato en sus ojos.

Poco a poco ambas chicas esa cercanía crecía, se reunían para hablar después de esgrima.

Kagami pudo descubrir que Marinette era una rival digna por su nobleza, esa nobleza que mostraba un corazón puro. Porque a pesar de haberle declarado abiertamente una guerra para conquistar al rubio ella seguía mostrándose amable. Incluso la acompañaba sin problemas cuando la invitaba a la panadería cuando se le hacía tarde a su chofer por alguna reunión de su mamá.

También descubrió que Marinette si era determinada en cumplir sus sueños; como el sueño de ser diseñadora, admiraba como la torpeza de ella casi desaparecía cuando se sentaba con una hoja y un lápiz a crear nuevos diseños. Le asombró profundamente como en una mañana le había tejido unos guantes rojos porque se le habían olvidado los suyos en su casa.

"Pensé que necesitabas unos guantes porque se veía que te estaba dando frío…Quiero decir, vi que olvidaste tus guantes y te estabas congelando… No, no es que haga mucho frío, solo que más tarde irás a esgrima y no puedes ir con las manos frías… no digo que tus manos sean frías…" ese día Kagami observó los guantes recién tejidos de Marinette y sonrió de una manera tan cálida que ese calor se extendió a su corazón, un calor que iba creciendo cuando la joven de coletas estaba cerca. 

-Es que llegué tarde hoy a la clase de química y Miss Mendelev me castigó por ser la cuarta vez que llegaba tarde a su clase en la semana- la joven franco-china había interrumpido la línea de pensamientos que llevaba la japonesa, llegaron al parque y se sentaron en una de las bancas cercana a los árboles. –Kagami… Sobre lo que querías ha…-  
-Sobre lo de ayer- interrumpió la japonesa perdiéndose en sus pensamientos de nuevo.

El día anterior había estado entrenando en esgrima, como ya se había vuelto costumbre Marinette estaba sentada afuera dibujando mientras la esperaba, Adrien se había quedado con ella mientras la japonesa se cambiaba. Cuando Kagami Salió vio a esos dos tan juntos que un sentimiento de celos se apoderó de su corazón. Fue un sentimiento tan fuerte que Hawk Moth lo detectó y la akumatizo.

Con lo que no contaban era que ese akuma buscaba atacar a Adrien, así que la lucha duró poco por motivos personales de Hawk Moth.

Al haber terminado la lucha y vuelto todo a la normalidad Ladybug se fue rápido para volver al colegio como Marinette para comprobar como seguía su amiga. No esperaba que Kagami tomase un impulso inesperado juntando sus labios con los de ella suavemente para luego dejarla de manera cobarde plantada en la entrada del colegio.

\- ¿Sabes? creí que no vendrías por lo de ayer- habló la Tsurugi antes de dirigir su mirada café hacia la franco-china –creía que te tendría que ir a buscar a tu casa, pero Adrien me dijo sobre lo de tu castigo. Por eso me quedé esperando... Lamento lo de ayer, fue un impulso fuera de mi control. Somos solo amigas-

-Kagami, no…No somos _amigas_ – la japonesa bajo la mirada al escuchar esas palabras y Marinette no sabía cómo continuar así que dejó que las palabras saliesen de su corazón –No somos amigas, con todo lo que he sentido estos días la palabra amigas queda corta– Kagami en seguida levantó la mirada hacia los azules ojos de Marinette sintiendo cada palabra en su corazón.

-Estos días un pequeño sentimiento ha crecido en mi corazón, creí que era mi imaginación o era solo yo, pero con el beso de ayer- continuó hablando Marinette mientras llevaba su mano a sus labios –Toda la noche pensé en ese beso y en todo lo que desencadenó en mi… Creo, creo que podríamos intentar algo más si te parece bien. -

La mirada de Marinette se quedó fija en los ojos cafés de Kagami esperando una respuesta, que se tardaba en llegar y hacía cuestionar a Marinette sobre si hizo bien en hablar.

Hasta que sintió la mano de Kagami tomar la suya.

-Podemos intentarlo, Marinette- Y allí en ese parque, sin importar la mirada de los demás Kagami volvió a besar a Marinette, a sentir sus cálidos labios con sabor a galletas que el día anterior había probado en un momento fugaz y ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad.

Ese primer día primavera iba a provechar la calidez para vivir el calor de su corazón que crecía cada vez más derritiendo el frío de su corazón, iba a vivir esa calidez con Marinette.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola hola!  
Si siguen aquí es porque les gustó o les causó curiosidad lo que escribí o me quieren linchar por hacer estas pendejadas.

Pero bueno, hoy toca la L de lesbiana. Iba a hacer uno de un escrito viejo que tenía, pero no lo conseguí así que lanzó este nuevo con una pareja algo inusual, aunque después de leer uno de los drabbles de Mitch Rangel dije "¿por qué no?"

Pueden ser una bonita pareja, Kagami considera a Marinette digna y si no fuesen rivales estoy segura que serían buenas amigas.

Si les gustó les invito a dejar review, siempre los leo aunque se me olvide contestar


	3. Mentirosa atracción

Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes. Yo solo vengo a usarlos para historias cortas que se me ocurren.

-.-.-.-

Orientación del día:

Bisexualidad: Es la atracción romántica o sexual dirigida tanto hacia hombres como hacia mujeres.

Pareja: Lila x Marinette X Adrien

Palabras: 362

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mentirosa atracción

-.-.-.-

Era una mentirosa profesional, de eso no tenía dudas; desde niña les mentía a todos para tenerlos a sus pies, siempre mentía sobre lo que hacía para causar envidia. Se mentía a sí misma para sentirse superior, pero lo único sobre lo que no podía mentir era sobre lo que sentía.  
Desde que había llegado al colegio Françoise Dupont había mentido, mintió sobre las personas que conocía, sobre su familia y sobre sí misma; mentir se le hacía tan fácil como pestañear.

Cuando conoció a Adrien Agreste; el modelo rubio, decidió mentir porque sintió una atracción hacía él. Quería que fuese suyo para disfrutarlo, lo tenía comiendo en sus astutas manos y hubiese sido perfecto si Ladybug no hubiese aparecido casualmente en el parque para arruinar su día, la odiaba por ello.

Quería que la mirada verde del modelo estuviese siempre sobre ella, deslumbrado por el brillo de sus logros falsos destilando sentimientos reales.

Toda la ficción que había construido se derrumbaba frente a sus ojos por la intromisión descarada de la heroína de traje moteado. Después de ese desastroso día prefirió dejar de asistir a clases por un par de meses para reconstruir todo y planear como atrapar a Adrien para que esté solo con ella.

Cuando se re-integro al colegio seguía sintiendo la misma atracción por el modelo rubio, estaba decidida a atraparlo.

De nuevo sus mentiras iban a caer, pero esta vez por culpa de unos encantadores ojos azules pertenecientes a Marinette Dupain-Cheng; era muy parecida a la insufrible de Ladybug aunque esta niña tenía algo diferente.

Tal vez era la inocencia de su torpeza o lo suave que se veía su piel de porcelana que quería probar a la par de la piel tostada del joven modelo. Algo de Marinette le llegó a atraer de la misma manera que le atraía Adrien Agreste.

Algo en ambos le hacía desearlos y si eso es lo que deseaba, debía buscar la manera de conseguirlo.

Porque se podía mentir a si misma pero no podía mentir sobre esa atracción que la llamaba cada vez que estaba cerca.

Y esta vez la joven italiana tenía un nuevo plan que iba a funcionar.

-.-.-

¡Hola! Espero que no me lancen tomatazos por esto.

Bueno, con bisexualidad se me ocurrió fue Lila como opción; no e parece alguien muy sincera que digamos (you know to mean) pero era la única que caía en mi mente cuando pensaba en esa orientación.

No olviden dejar review, su opinión me importa para saber en que debo mejorar ;)


End file.
